Sunrise
by xhollsieex
Summary: A new beginng for the Cullens but what suprizes are in store? APOV! This is my first so please dont be to harsh! Im not sure after what book its set but bella is a vampire and there is no Renesmee! : : Read and Enjoy! Please review!
1. New Start

Stephanie Meyer owns all the wonderful Twilight characters. Not me!

"Emmett, where's my scarf?" I called from my closet.

I was already stressed.

"Bella, come here and let me do something with your hair! It's a mess!". I chuckled as I heard Bella groan and plod upstairs. She knew it would happen but she obviously prayed that at one time id forget. But for the past year the morning ritual had been just the same!

An hour later Bella had one of the best buns that I had ever done on her head!

"Alice, are you sure about this? Its only school!"

"Yes!" I cried "It's your first day! You have to make a good impression. Your part of our family now and as your most beloved sister I have to make you look absolutely perfect!"

"Watever!" she mumbled as she slipped of the stool.

I eyed myself critically. Perfect as usual! I was pleased. It was a new start for all of us and I was looking forward to it more that usual. We had been to so many different schools in the past but yet this time it was special. We now had Bella. I really did love her like a true sister and as long as Edward was happy I was happy.

"Alice!"

"Yes?"

"Come on or we'll be late!"

Ah Jasper! My soul mate and my reason for living.

I ran downstairs and into his open arms. I smiled. I was home.

Everyone was waiting by the cars. Esme and Carlisle looked proud, Rosalie looked bored,

Emmett was showing off the new Jeep that had been a recent present from me and Jasper and Bella was biting her nails.

"Bella!" I squealed. "I am not about to let an hour of my valuable time go to waste!".

Bella immediately stopped and stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled at her and we all got in a line for our goodbye hugs from Carlisle and Esme.

"Good luck sweetheart!" Esme cried.

"Behave!" Carlisle joked.

I laughed and me, Jasper, Edward and Bella piled into my Porsche. It was my baby!

"Bye!" I yelled as I followed Emmett and Rosalie in the Jeep.

"You know" I smiled at Jasper "I have a feeling that this time is going to be great!".


	2. A new friend

Stephanie Meyer owns all the wonderful Twilight characters. Not me!

The small school was situated on top of a grassy hill. It was made up of 3 main buildings with a number of smaller buildings surrounding. As we piled out of the cars I was every pair of eyes on us. Some were shocked and amazed and others were curious. I suppose that we look like gods compared to anything they'd seen before.

"Uh. Why is everyone staring at us?" Bella questioned.

"Its okay Angel" Edward soothed.

We all headed up to the reception. The lady nearly jumped out of her seat when we arrived. Emmett suppressed a laugh and Jasper and Rosalie smiled knowingly at each other. For us this was normal and it would carry on for at least a couple of weeks.

"Hi, im Alice Cullen!" i smiled "And these are my family. Edward and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Bella Swan!"

"Gosh! Such a big family" she smiled not covering up her curiosity very well.

"Yes! Were all adopted in some way. Our father works at the hospital!"

She handed out our schedules and we all checked to see if we had any classes together. I had first period Biology on my own. Bummer! Though I had Gym with everyone! I loved gym for the reason that it shocked everyone at how amazing we all were at it. I'm not bragging! I also had fouth period English with Emmett and fifth period music with Bella.

We all said our goodbyes and I headed towards Biology. The bell suddenly rang, making me jump back and into a hard rock. I heard a groan from behind me and I found that I was stood over a boy with dark brown curly hair.

"Gosh, im so sorry!" I gasped as I reached down to help him gather his things.

"Its ok. So, you must be one of the Cullen's?" he asked casually.

"Yes, im Alice. Pleased to meet you!"

"Hi, im Alex. So what have you got next?" he wondered.

"Um..." I mumbled as I tried to worm my schedule from my bag "Oh.. Biology with Mr Herbert"

"Cool. Well ill see you around I suppose!" he smiled.

"Yeh ok!" i smiled as he walked of down the corridor. Well at least id made one friend I smiled to myself.


	3. Biology

Stephanie Meyer still owns all of the twilight characters!! :( Jelous much??!! :)

Biology passed without much fuss. I think they thought I was stupid! There were two girls sat in front of me idly gossiping away and obviously they didn't realize that, because of my fabulous vampire senses, I could her them. One had hair a dazzling blonde color hair that nearly blinded me. Well, I thought, she obviously thought quite a lot of herself by the way she was tossing her hair around. From where I was sat it was a tad unattractive. The other, obviously her follower, had a mouse- brown bob. I had the urge to dye it. Hum, a chocolate brown, I muttered, or maybe red. It was only until I looked up and they were both staring at me that I realized that id said this aloud.

"Sorry!" I smiled "I revise better talking aloud! Please carry on your little conversation".

They both smiled and turned back around. I could just imagine them rolling their eyes at each other. I quietly giggled.

"Gosh! What an oddball!"

"I no, but apparently her and the rest of her family are mega rich or something!"

Hum, all those boys…. Sandy, do you think she's prettier that me?" she said in a low whisper. I strained to hear Sandy's answer though I knew what it would be. Don't want to loose out on being the most popular girl in schools (for now) best friend do we?

"No! Defiantly not! She is so small and annoying!" Sandy giggled.

Well at least imp not the one wearing fake Gucci's I thought. Ha! Funny how Sandy never said anything about my appearance.

I got out of the room straight away, getting away from the stairs I was getting. Id forgot how much hard work high school was even though ive lost count of the amount of times ive been. Gym next! Id love to see Michelle (super blonde girl) and Sandy's face when I was asked to join the cheerleading squad. I always was because of my ability to back flip. I normally said no but I figured id say yes this time just to spite them. I found my way down the long corridors, drawn by giggling and talking. Obviously this was the girls changing room. A crept in and spotted Bella and Rosalie slowly (for us) getting changed.

"How was first period?" I asked them both but only Rosalie answered. Beside her Bella was grumbling about something.

"Ok, well…. I got a lot of attention from the boys!"

"Obviously!" I gave her a knowing smile. Rosalie's problem was that she relied on her looks and not necessarily her brain or lack of!

As we walked out of the side door we saw the boys (ok, Emmett) flexing their muscles. Bella's face instantly lighted up and she sprung over to Edward with a little too much of an inhuman spring. I gave her a warning hiss as I jogged over to Jasper, slowly of course.

"How are you, angel?" he whispered.

"Good! You?"

"Good!"

"Good!"

We chuckled quietly until the coach blew his whistle and I went to stant by Rosalie, Bella and the rest of the girls! Bring it on!


	4. Show off

Stephanie Meyer still owns all of the twilight characters!! :( Jelous much??!! :)

Ah! Gymnastics. Quite typical really. Bella groaned and Rosalie giggled. Both Bella and I shot her an angry look. I did, because I wanted to make this whole experience as pain- free as possible for Bella and Bella, well, because gymnastics was defiantly not her strong point.

"Alice" Bella mumbled "What do I do?"

"Look. Just use your vampire skills to a minimum. Do them sort of… half- heartedly!" I smiled. Bella was new to this and had no experience in holding her super- strength and agility back. It reminded me of when Edward and I were teaching her human skills and she went to open the carton of milk. She only applied the slightest bit of pressure to it and the carton burst leaving a lovely stain over Esme's Persian rug! She went mad of course but we blamed it on Edward!

When it came to my turn Coach Warner muttered something about that if we 'can't do it you can move to another class for beginners'. I sweetly replied that we used to go to gymnastics club back where we used to live. He looked thankful, obviously not wanting to have to teach everything all over again. Round off. Simple. I ran forward at human speed and flung myself forward. Next thing I knew I was on my feet. I looked around. Jasper, Edward and Emmett were grinning madly, especially Emmett. All the girls looked extremely jealous. It must have taken weeks to master that more. Shame…. oh well!

Rosalie went next with her usual grace trying to stretch out her go as much as possible. Show off, I muttered. Once she had been, she came to stand next to me and looked around waiting for male approval and attention. Jasper and Edward clapped mockingly.

Please, remind me to kill her later. She is such a show off! I said to Edward. He only grinned at me and we both looked to see Bella lunging forward to go. It looked as if shed make it and it defiantly started out ok. It was just afterwards. She fell out of it flat onto her face. I knew why shed let herself fall. It was partly because if shed have saved herself it would have looked a bit odd as it was obvious from the way she was going that she would fall. It would start questions and we didn't want that, especially of our first day. And secondly, because even though she was a vampire she still had some of her former klutziness!

That why I love her! I smiled at Edward. He didn't look back but he did glance at a bunch of girls that were trying to control their laughter. I could tell Bella was upset and embarrassed so I decided to tell them that if the ever made fun of my sister again, I would tear their superficial blonde extensions out!

"Excuse me" I walked over "Would you mind not laughing at my sister?" I smiled sweetly but with a definite hint of steel.

"But….." they started but already I could feel a presence, well presences, behind me. I looked over my left shoulder to see Emmett, Rosalie and Bella. I guessed on my other side Jasper and Edward would be stood. I felt Jaspers hand on my shoulder supporting me. They just looked puzzled.

"Thanks" I muttered before they could say another word. Then the whistle blew.

"Ok. End of class. Go and get changed!" Coach called.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled as we walked in.

"That's what family is for" I replied with the best smile I could muster.


	5. Play food

Stephanie Meyer still owns all of the twilight characters!! :( still jelous much??!! :)

Lunch! The most boring time of school for me. What was the point? We couldn't eat. We couldn't really go outside. Emmett had managed to save us a big table by a window and so, as the last one to sit down, I had to go and get the disgusting human food. I cant believe I ever ate this! I picked three apples, two slices of pizza and something stuffed with vegetables. As I passed the huge fridge I also grabbed six bottles of water. I hastily paid and went to join my siblings. They all muttered sarcastic thanks as I handed the food out. I squeezed in between Jasper and Emmett and began to roll my apple round in my hands.

"Hello angel. How's school going so far?" Jasper whispered softly in my ear.

"Fine." I muttered and he slipped his arm around my back. Heaven.

I looked over to see Bella hiding her face under her long hair.

She's embraced by the attention, isn't she?

Edward slowly nodded his head not wanting to give away to Bella that we were talking. Well more me thinking and he responding with small movements.

Ah! Poor sweet, innocent Bella! 

He smiled faintly and turned to look at her. He whispered something that even I couldn't hear and she looked up smiling for the first time all day.

After a while of messing with my apple, I walked over to the bin and dumped it and the bottle of water in the bin. Bummer! I groaned another vision. I hoped it want important and luckily it wasn't. But now I knew that the bell would go in exactly 23 seconds. By the time id stepped back into reality, Emmett was poking me.

"Fine! Emmett, quit poking me!" I growled. He just laughed his normal booming laugh as we walked to English. It passed so quickly that I wasn't even sure if it had actually started. Bella was waiting for me outside. Music was much the same. Boring. Things id already done a hundred times, literally!

We waited in the Porsche and as soon as everyone was in I sped off. I loved to drive fast. We all did apart from Bella. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for the detailed account of all out school days in turn. I gave them both a quick hug and muttered that I was going off hunting. My throat had been burning all day. Jasper and Rosalie also came along. Jasper found it harder to resist human blood than the rest of us. I quickly waved to the rest of my family and then we sped off into the dark woods.


End file.
